


A Friend in Fawcett City

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Reader Insert, Shazam x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Flying through Fawcett City, Shazam finds the Reader on a rooftop and decides that she needs someone to talk to.Warnings - Mentions of suicide
Kudos: 9





	A Friend in Fawcett City

You couldn’t take it anymore.  
You looked down at the city below you, even at this late hour the roads were still busy.  
You had a bottle of whisky clutched tightly in your hand and you downed the last drop of it.  
Now is the time you thought. You sighed heavily, your hands shook, and your body trembled; things had gotten too much for you over the last year, so much had changed, and you couldn’t take it.  
You put the bottle down and you stood up and stepped towards the ledge and you took a deep breath, this is it you thought to yourself, feeling tears falling down your cheeks. You closed your eyes and began to take a step.  
“Don’t do it.” A voice said behind you. You didn’t recognise it and you debated whether to turn around and see who it was or just ignore it and carry on with what you were about to do. “Did you hear me?” The voice asked, “I said don’t do it.”  
You sighed, and slowly turned around and stepped away from the ledge. You opened your eyes and couldn’t believe who was standing behind you.  
The hero of Fawcett City; Shazam.  
“What do you want?” You asked. “I was just flying by when I saw you, and realised you need help.” He said gently.  
“I don’t need help.” You muttered, looking away from him and turning back to the ledge. “I think you do.” He said, you shook your head. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, you shook your head again. “Are you sure?” He asked, and you nodded.  
“Can you at least tell me your name?” He asked. You sighed, “My name is Y/N.” You said.  
“Well, Y/N, my name is Shazam, some people call me Captain Mar-”  
“I know what people call you.” You interrupted, “They call you Captain Marvel.” You said. “Can you let me help you?” He asked, you shook your head.  
“Well, if you do decide to ignore me and go ahead with what you were about to do, you should know that I’ll just come after you.” He said.  
You sighed and turned around to face the superhero. “Then don’t come after me. Please!” You shouted. “I can’t do that Y/N.” He said. “And why not?” You asked.  
“Because I can’t. I don’t know how anyone can just ignore someone who’s about to do what you were going to do.” He said.  
“Are. I still am!” You snapped at him, tears streaming down your face. “Can you just tell me why? Maybe I can help you.” He said.  
“I doubt you can.” You muttered, and you collapsed onto the floor leaning against the ledge. You brought you knees up to your chest and cried into your arms.  
You heard the superhero step closer to you and he slumped on the ground next to you. “Tell me.” He said, putting a hand on your shoulder.  
You took a deep breath, “You really wanna hear it?” You asked, and he nodded.  
“Ok.” You sighed, “It started last year. My grandfather died.”  
“Were you close?” He asked, you nodded. “Then after that, bad stuff kept happening.” You said. “Bad stuff?” He asked. “I started to hate my job, so I got another one and I hoped it would be better, but I just hated it even more than the last one. My friends all have amazing jobs that they love, and I hated that I didn’t have that. A few weeks later, I found out my boyfriend had been cheating on me for months and I threw him out and moved in with his new girlfriend. I thought I’d like living on my own, but it’s so lonely. I still miss him.” You cried.  
“After I took some time to myself, my friends convinced me that I needed to get back out there and find someone, but it was useless, I couldn’t click with any of them.”  
“Well, that’s not your fault.” The hero said, but you sighed and continued, “I just gradually started feeling shittier and shittier. My grandmother died a few weeks ago and my friends are all getting married and having babies and I’m still single. I’m scared I’m gonna be on my own for the rest of my life, and it scares me. I don’t want to be alone.” You cried.  
“Tell me about yourself.” He said. “What?” You asked. “Tell me what you like to do?” He asked, “What makes you happy.”  
“Not a lot lately.” You muttered. “Come on.” He said, “Tell me something about you and I’ll tell you something about me.”  
You sighed, you hated talking about yourself. “I like reading.” You said. “Is that all?” He asked, you shook your head. “No.” You muttered. “I like to travel, but I can’t afford it right now.”  
“Where would you go if you could afford it?” He asked, you thought hard, where was the one place you wanted to go? “Austria.” You said. “Why?” He asked. “Because…because of the lakes, and the view.” You said. “There you go!” He exclaimed, nudging you. “There’s something to look forward to.” He smiled. “I can’t afford it.” You said. “So, you stick out the job you’ve got until you find something you want and save up for Austria.” He said.  
“And the other thing, you won’t be alone forever.” He said. “There’s someone out there who’s looking for you, and when he finds you, he’ll be the luckiest man on the planet.” He smiled. You felt a smile tug at you lips. “Thanks.” You said. “No problem, Buddy.” He said, “I’ll be here anytime you need me.” He reassured and went to stand up when you stopped him. “What?” He asked.  
“You haven’t told me anything about yourself.” You said, and he sat back down next to you.  
“What I like to do the most, more than anything, is to fly at night.” He said. “Have you ever looked at the stars, it makes me feel like I’m in another world.”  
You watched him as he looked up at the night sky, you leant your head back and looked at the stars. He was right, until now you hadn’t noticed how beautiful the sky was. “No matter how dark it gets, just remember you can always see the stars.” He smiled.  
“Thank you.” You smiled. “If you ever need me again, meet me here at this same time.” He said, “I’ll be flying by and if I see you, I’ll come and talk.” He smiled. “Thanks.” You smiled back.  
“It’s getting late, let me walk you back to your apartment.” He said getting to his feet. “No, I’ll be fine.” You said, but he shook his head. “Let me walk you back, I’ll know you’re safe then.” He said. You get to your feet and smile and walked back to your apartment with the superhero following you.  
When you arrived at your apartment, and Shazam was happy that you’d be alright. He left and you watched him fly away.  
You had many friends, but he was surely going to be a great friend.


End file.
